


Slow Mornings

by queenauditore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, setting: A New Hope
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenauditore/pseuds/queenauditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un innocente risveglio in un letto che non gli appartiene, fa scoprire a Luke che non gli dispiacerebbe far diventare il calore delle braccia di Han un'abitudine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Mornings

Luke si rese conto del piacevole calore che lo circondava mentre ostentava tra il mondo dei sogni ed il risveglio.

Abituato un'intera vita al caldo di Tattooine, la differenza era stata scioccante, una volta inoltratosi nella galassia.  
Ma questo non era quel caldo arrogante del pianeta deserto; questo... era calore rassicurante. Una definizione che non pensava avrebbe mai dato, per una sensazione che non ricordava di aver mai sentito.

Le palpebre si sollevarono pigre, ogni movimento sembrava rallentato dalla gentilezza del momento; non mise a fuoco subito, ma ben presto notò la presenza di un'altra persona.

Fu in quel momento che finalmente gli occhi celesti guizzarono frettolosamente sul corpo di fianco a lui, confusi e, per un momento, preoccupati.

Riconobbe facilmente il viso dell'altro, ma l'espressione era nuova: un Han dormiente... nessun ghigno soddisfatto o sguardo accusatorio, nessun sopracciglio alzato, nessuna risposta sarcastica.  
Solo la semplicità di occhi chiusi e capelli sparsi che decoravano il suo volto ed il cuscino.

Luke dovette sbattere le palpebre più di una volta prima di comprendere che stava fissando il viso di Han già da qualche minuto, ma non ebbe la forza di distogliere lo sguardo quando cominciò a chiedersi com'era arrivata la situazione ad essere quel che era ora.

  
Si ricordava di aver passato diverso tempo ad allenarsi in una sala del Falcon, di essersi seduto per riposarsi un momento, e...

E Han doveva averlo spostato per farlo riposare meglio.  
Un sorriso si sciolse sul volto del biondo al pensiero; di certo il "mercenario" si impegnava davvero tanto a mantenere la sua reputazione da canaglia, per poi avere un cuore del genere.

Non si rese neanche conto di essersi mosso, quando posò le labbra sulla sua guancia in un gesto di gratitudine, abbastanza lentamente da realizzare che il suddetto calore rassicurante proveniva proprio da Han.

E la contemplazione di tale realizzazione non gli fece notare che qualcosa si era mosso.

In un istante, si era improvvisamente ritrovato racchiuso fra le braccia del più grande: se prima erano semplicemente uno di fianco all'altro, ora i loro petti si toccavano, il palmo di Han era sulla schiena del biondo e quest'ultimo adesso poteva sentire calore anche sulle sue guance.

  
Luke rimase immobile, ignaro di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Lo aveva svegliato? Lo aveva scambiato per qualcun altro?

  
In ogni caso, il proprio battito cardiaco non gli avrebbe permesso di rilassarsi in questa maniera, e dunque non poteva non fare nulla.

Con lentezza e calma, cominciò ad allontanarsi dall'abbraccio, mantenendo lo sguardo basso, leggermente imbarazzato. Quando riuscì a girare completamente il proprio corpo, Luke sospirò appena: in parte perché non sembrava aver svegliato l'altro nel movimento, ma in parte... sentì la mancanza di quel calore travolgerlo.

Scosse la testa a quei pensieri, e cercò di distrarsi cominciando a ragionare sul da farsi di quella nuova giornata, mentre faceva scivolare una gamba fuori dal letto per alzarsi.

  
L'azione non fu mai completata.

"Perché scappi, ragazzo?"  
Mani grandi e calde gli avevano circondato la vita, ed un volto assonnato si era poggiato contro la sua schiena. Il giovane era rimasto sorpreso ed immobile per alcuni momenti.

"Ah, non è-... mi dispiaceva per il disturbo. Ti ringrazio per ieri sera, non volevo-"

Le braccia di Han si mossero prima che potesse finire di parlare; cominciarono a trascinare il corpo dello Skywalker più verso il centro del letto, lontano dal bordo sul quale Luke era in procinto di sedersi, e più vicino a sé.

"Resta", una voce profonda e difficilmente udibile si posò sulla sua nuca, mentre il calore nel quale si sentì improvvisamente circondato sembrò travolgerlo anche all'interno, a causa di quella singola parola.

Un singolo sospiro segnò l'abbandono di Luke, che rilassò finalmente il corpo contro quello di Han e chiuse gli occhi.

Lui continuò ad abbracciarlo per il resto della mattina, e il sorriso sul volto del biondo non scomparì.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Grazie mille per aver letto!! Un piccolo commento è sempre super apprezzato! )


End file.
